


Touched

by maraki_maraki



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Angry Thor, Asgard, Big Brother Thor, Brodinsons, Hurt Loki, Loki has panic attack, Loki wetting himself, M/M, Panic Attack, Rape, Scared Loki, Sexual Abuse, Teen Loki, Thor acting like a proper big brother, Thor worries for Loki, molested Loki, painful flashbacks, raped loki, raped teen Loki, thor trying to help, underage loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 00:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14905269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraki_maraki/pseuds/maraki_maraki
Summary: In a feast on Asgard, a teenage Loki gets sexualy abused. He tries to hide it, but his brother Thor won’t allow it. Warning: Rape, panic attack.





	Touched

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning: if someone is triggered by the issue of rape, you are not advised to read further.

Asgard and Alfheimr finally made peace after years of war. In order to celebrate, every citizen of both kingdoms would be present in not one but two feasts. Currently was held the one on Asgard, and next week would be the second one on Alfheim.

Both Loki and Thor, as they were Princes, had honorable places at the dining table. They were constantly smiling and neither of them could remember a time when they were having more fun.

At some moment, Loki, feeling a small pressure on his bladder, excused himself to go to the bathroom. No one was paying much attention to him, so he just stoop up and left.

There were hundreds of people in the room, so it was only natural for Loki not to notice a man, who was until now watching him closely, follow him.

Not having noticed the other man’s presence, the teenager didn’t find it necessary to lock the door behind him. Before he could even start but having already pulled down his pants and underwear, he was quite surprised to hear a knock on the door.

“Occupied,” he said, but saw the door opening either way.

“Oh, I know” said the man while entering, his voice sly and cunning.

Loki looked at the Alfheimrian man puzzled and tried to cover his private parts. “Hey! Get out!”

The man locked the door behind him and moved closer, ignoring the boy’s order. “You’re already undressed, huh? You make it a lot easier for me.”

There’s no word powerful enough to describe how terrified Loki felt as the man with a quick movement grabbed him. No matter how hard the teen fought, he was unable to escape from his grasp. He only managed to make him angry.

The strong man pinned him to the wall on his stomach and unbuttoned his own pants.

During what followed, every single moments of what seemed like an eternity to Loki, he prayed that someone, hearing his screams, would come to his aid. But relief came much later, when the man, having finished his ‘business’, left leaving a devastated Loki alone on the floor, sitting in a pool made of his urine, his blood, his tears and the other man’s sperm.

Disgusted, Loki leaned in the towel bowl next to him and vomited violently.

He didn’t know how much time had passed before he found the strength to get up. Immediately, he dressed himself and left the bathroom in search of a mop. He had to be quick. No one should see this mess!

No one should ever find out that something like this had happened to him.

He was too busy trying to find some cleaning tools that he didn’t notice his brother coming towards him.

“Brother, I’ve been looking for you. Why did you leave the feast?”

Surprised (and quite worried that he was found out) Loki turned around. In his sight, he felt anger building up inside him. Now he appeared?

Suddenly he realized that what had happened was far from being his brother’s fault. If there was someone to blame, it was only himself.

“Do excuse me brother, and please go inform the others that I won’t be returning. I’m feeling a bit ill.”

It wasn’t a lie. Just at the thought that he’d have to interact with people again so soon, his stomach started churning again.

“Ill? Since when? Do you have a fever?” asked Thor with worry and tried to touch his forehead with his palm.

Loki hit it away. “Don’t touch me!” he yelled.

They starred at each other for a moment, Loki panting from anger and Thor as surprised as he could get. What could have happened to his little brother to make him act like that?

“Loki, is everything alright?” he asked compassionately.

“Of course, I’m just tired. I need to lay down for a while,” Loki lied with ease. He turned his back to his brother and started walking away, knowing well that he was being observed. He would walk towards his room and once he was out of Thor’s sight, he would search again for some cleaning tools.

But obviously, his brother had other plans.

“Are you in pain? It appears to be difficult to walk for you.”

Loki clenched his teeth and answered without stopping. “I am absolutely fine, there is no need to worry.”

His words had the exact opposite impact on Thor. Why was his brother so defensive all of sudden? This only proved that something absolutely terrible had happened.

He run and stood in front of him, blocking the way. “Brother, please. There is obviously something wrong. Please tell me!”

“I told you, there is no-” Loki’s words were cut off as he saw a familiar figure cross the room and head outside to where the feast was held.

‘Could it be him?’ thought Loki. Seeing the indifferent look he shot them and judging by the fact that his face didn’t ring any bell he realized that probably not. But that mere thought was enough to make him start shaking.

Thor was now worried even more than before. Seeing his little brother’s eyes widen, the terrified expression on his face, as if he had seen death himself, and his body starting to shake like a leaf, he felt his own heart start beating faster. Turning his head, he saw nothing but a mere Alfheimrian, minding his own business.

But if it was just that, then what was it that brought his brother to this state?

“What is it? What did that man do to you?” he asked, his voice showing clearly how upset he was.

Loki’s legs failed him and he dropped to the ground, now having proper spasms. Thor was about to call for help, unable to help his brother by himself, but stopped when he heard him speak.

“It wasn’t him” he whispered, unable to find the strength required to make his voice louder.

Thor kneeled too so the two boys would be at the same height. “It wasn’t him that did what?”. The younger one was taking time to respond, so he added, “Please, Loki, talk to me!”

Loki wasn’t sure what was it that made him talk at last. Either the desperation in his brother’s voice or the actual need he felt to get it out of his chest.

He was hesitant at first but once he started talking, he couldn’t stop. “I was at the restroom and a man came in, even though I told him not to. My pants were down and he grabbed me and pinned me to the wall-”

Thor had to stop him. He couldn’t hear more details. “Did he touch you?”

“He did far more than just touch me,” responded Loki, who was still shaking and by now tears had started falling on his face without his permission. He was furious with himself. Why did he have to be so weak?

Thor didn’t need to hear anything else. “Tell me who he was,” he said, his tone absolute.

“Please don’t tell father!” pleaded Loki.

“Tell me who he was right now,” insisted Thor.

“I didn’t see him well. All I know is that he was Alfheimrian for sure.”

“Come on Loki! You must remember something on how he looked!” said Thor, feeling the boiling anger burn his chest. He wanted to find that man and break his neck. How dare he perform such a disgusting act on his brother?  
If Thor was sure for one thing, it was that he was going to take revenge for his brother, even if that meant that another war with Alfheimr would commence.

“Oh I’m sorry” responder Loki ironically, having regained some control over his body. “I was only just trying to defend myself while figuring out why a grown man would walk inside the bathroom I was even though I told him not to!”

That sentence made Thor shut up. They sat in silence for about a minute, Loki trying to calm himself down and Thor trying to figure out how he would trace that despicable warm.

“Please don’t tell father about this!” repeated Loki in a pleading voice.

“I won’t, don’t worry,” he reassured him. “Father might get angry enough to end the peace!”

There was real care in his voice, but Loki doubted that father would even give him a second look. He was disgusting and he knew it.

But when Thor continued, he felt a warm feeling spread inside him. “It is I that will end the peace, by killing that scum with my own hands.”

Thor was serious and Loki was impressed. Looks like his brother did care for him after all.

Thor gave him a reassuring smile when suddenly a thought hit him. Could Loki be covering that bastard? From fear, perhaps?

“You say you don’t remember what that dishonor of a being looked like yet that Alfheimian man scared you. Explain.”

“I-I do remember his form. His… body”. For an unknown to him reason, it seemed difficult to say that word. “I suppose that if I see him I may be able to recognize him.”

Thor nodded in approval. “Is there anything else you remember?”

Loki thought for a minute, even though it was a bit painful. “He was Alfheimian, for sure. And I-I think he was drunk. His breath had a stink of alcohol.”

The older one seemed satisfied and decided not to press him further. He could already see how scared the teen was.

He got up and helped the other one do so too, supporting him afterwards even though the younger one insisted on not needing it.

“Come with me, we need to find a healer.”

“No!” shouted Loki, pushing Thor away from him and taking some shaky steps backwards.

“Why not?” asked the older one, shocked from his abrupt response.

“I don’t want anyone else to know,” he replied through gritted teeth.

Thor sighed. “Loki please. You might be hurt.”

‘I am hurt!’ Loki wanted to scream in his brother’s face, but he managed to stop himself. He didn’t want himself to seem any more vulnerable, especially in front of his brother. His brother was strong, and he would never find himself in a situation like this (not that he wished him to). He, on the other hand, was weak.

If he wasn’t, he would have been able to stop this.

A sudden worry hit him. What if someone went to that bathroom and saw that mess while he was busy over this childish fight?

The bathroom. Everything that happened in there. The pain. The blood.

In his eyes started flashing images. The man’s voice echoed inside his head.

‘Stop screaming little brat. No one’s coming, can’t you see?’

‘Just relax and let me enjoy this’.

‘Stop bleeding so fucking much, it’s annoying!’

Suddenly, Loki was struggling to breath. Thor, noticing this, rushed close to him and caught him before he fell down again.

He just stayed there for a moment, supporting him, trying to sooth him down. He didn’t know what to do, all he could do was whisper “It’s okay, it’s going to be okay,” over and over again in his ear.

He didn’t know if it was going to work, but that was everything he could offer. Last time Loki came to him for comfort, he was a toddler! It was only reasonable for him not to know how.

Whatever he was doing, though, seemed to work. Loki’s breath was coming back to normal and he seemed to be regaining control over himself.

“It’s okay, Lokes. We won’t go to the healer if you don’t want to.”

Loki knew that this wasn’t the reason for his panic attack, but Thor didn’t need to know that.

“I have to clean up the bathroom” Loki said with desperation, pushing Thor off of him. The second one couldn’t help but notice how weak his brother was. And it wasn’t due to lack of strength, that was certain.

“Loki, you are unwell. You have to lay down forget about that bathroom.”

“I have to clean it up! It’s a mess! What if someone gets in and sees how it is in there” he added in a whisper.

Thor thought of it for a moment. “What if we tell a servant to do so? We can order them to keep their mouth shut afterwards,” he proposed. He wanted to respect his brother’s wish. Even though what had happened was by no means his fault, it was only natural for him to be ashamed if it was to be found out.

To be honest, neither he wanted all of Asgard to know that his brother was exploited. He knew how harsh people could get. He knew about it, and he was going to avenge him. And that was enough.

Loki thought about it and hesitantly agreed. After it was done, Thor took him to his room, insisting that he needed rest.

Loki would never admit it, but he was afraid to close his eyes.

“I don’t think I’ll make it to the second part of the feast,” he admitted once he laid down on his bed. Thor, who was until now compassionate, refused immediately.

“You are a Prince! Not coming is not an option!”

“I know, but what if he’s there again? What if he tries to touch me again, to-to do… this again?” he showed his body and a tear escaped his eye.

“I won’t let him,” Thor answered sternly, his voice revealing the anger built up inside him. “I’ll be near you all the time, and if he comes close to you, I’ll cut his hands off. He has no right to touch my brother!”

Loki had never felt more grateful to have Thor as his brother. In fact, he wasn’t really used to feel grateful for anything, so that feeling overwhelmed him.

With tears falling freely from his eyes without his permission, he leaned forward and hugged his brother.

Thor returned the hug, happiness filling him, for his brother finally showed him a sign of affection. This was probably the first time they hugged, ever.

Once it was over, Loki laid down, following his brother’s order, and Thor spoke.

“For now rest. I don’t want you to go back there after that. I’ll go tell father you’re sick.”

“No” Loki stopped him, afraid once again. “Don’t leave me alone. Please.”

“Of course,” he answered surprised but smiling, his warm gaze making Loki feel better already. “I’ll stay here all you want. That way, you’ll know you’re protected.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it please leave kudos and comments! Reviews make writers happy!
> 
> Also I intend to do a Brodinsons collection. Promps and ideas are much welcome!


End file.
